


Gifts

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Gifts, Harley Keener & Morgan Stark are siblings, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Rhodey and Tony have been together to the point Rhodey sees the kids as his own. Maybe that is why the kids agree to help with Rhodey's biggest gift to Tony yet.
Relationships: Harley Keener & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Gifts

Tony smiled as Peter and Harley tore into their big presents. The two smiled as they looked at the PlayStation 5 that they each got. 

“Thanks, Papa,” Peter and Harley said.

“That was your Dad’s idea,” Tony told them. Rhodey had thought that the new PlayStations would be the best gift for the boys. 

“Thanks, Dad,” the boys said before hugging Rhodey. Tony smiled as he watched his boys. 

“How about you open your gift from Santa, Morgana,” Tony said. Morgan tore into the gift after she was told she could. She smiled at the Barbie dollhouse as she thanked her parents for it. It was one of the expensive ones that didn’t put a dent in Tony’s pocket but Rhodey still didn’t want to just randomly give their three kids gifts throughout the year and think they could get anything anytime they asked. 

“Thank you, Daddy and Papa,” Morgan said, hugging them both. Her brothers smiled as they looked at their new stuff they got.

“Okay I think it’s time for Dad and Papa to give each other gifts,” Peter said. Rhodey smiled as he pulled out a gift as Tony pulled out a gift for Rhodey. Tony handed Rhodey his gift first. Rhodey opened it and smiled. It was a picture of him and each of the kids when they were born with his favorite quote around the frame. 

“Thanks for being there for our kids no matter the situation,” Tony said kissing his boyfriend’s head. “I know the situation didn’t always go the way we wanted them but now we are here and we have three lovely kids.”

“We do Tony,” Rhodey said smiling. “Which makes your gift go well with mine.” Rhodey handed him the gift. Tony went and opened the gift not noticing his sons filming him or his daughter bouncing with excitement. Tony opened the box as he opened it to a ring. When he looked up Rhodey was on his knees. 

“Four years ago, I asked you out for the first time and now today we are together with three amazing kids who are the best kids in the world. I don’t know what I would do without you or the kids and I don’t want to chance it, so will you marry me,” Rhodey asked Tony.

“Of course, Honeybear,” Tony said as Rhodey got up and kissed him. The three children said ew on cue as the two of them laughed. 

“I think our children need to get over here as well because this is important to them as well,” Rhodey said. All three of the kids joined in as they hugged their dad and papa not wanting to let them go as they all stayed there celebrating the next step that their family was going to take. 


End file.
